Cold Hearted
by Caladhiel999
Summary: A compilation of moments between Vincent Valentine and my OCs. Rated M for sexual themes!
1. Chapter 1

Cold Hearted

By: Caladhiel Undomiel

It was a long battle and only 2 of us made it. One of my best friends had died and I fell to my knees beside him. My companion Vincent did not say anything, he just walked away. I closed my friend's eyes and bid him farewell. I looked at Vincent.

"We still have work to do." he said.

I glared at him.

"What is wrong with you!? How can you be so cold hearted!?" I screeched.

He looked down and I immediately felt bad.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to say such things. You just seem so cold and distant. I am not used to that from my friends."

He looked back at me when I said 'friends'.

"Friends?" he asked.

I smiled softly and nodded. Even though my feelings for him were far deeper than caring. I knew not how to tell him that thought.

"I have known you for a year. We have been through a lot together. So yes Vincent Valentine, you are my friend. And I care about you."

Vincent's POV

The only real friends I had were Cloud, Zach, Yuffie and Tifa. Now I had gained another without even trying. Silivrenniel was different, she was….special in a way. I walked towards her and put a hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry." I said.

She looked back at me and smiled a bit.

"I would embrace you, but I know you are uncomfortable with….."

I pulled her to me and kept my arms around her. I'd wanted to kiss her, but I wouldn't. She put her arms around me and I smiled to myself.

"I will always care. And I will do whatever it takes to help you. I give you my word." she said.

I closed my eyes. I knew I needed her now. She was the only one in this place I could trust. She pulled away from me and smiled a bit.

"I am going to wash myself off." she said.

I just nodded and watched her go.

Silivrenniel's

I felt eyes on me as I dried myself off. I smiled a bit and looked to the trees.

"I know you are there."

Vincent came out and I smiled at him.

"I can always feel it when those crimson eyes are on me."

If he smiled I could not see it.

"Did you need something?" I asked.

He nodded.

"What is it?"

I had come to know that whenever Vincent spoke it was important. So when he told me what he wanted I was surprised.

"You."

My eyes widened and he walked over to me. I could not find a way to move. It was no secret that I had grown to love Vincent. He was handsome, mysterious, strong and kind. The man I once believed to have a cold heart, now wanted me. I put my hand on his chest.

"Vincent…..I have only known you for a year…." I started.

He took my hand but did not say anything. He stood a foot and a half taller than I, so I had to look up to see his face. He bent down and kissed my lips. My eyes went wide before they slowly started to close. I had only felt this way once before, when Eleyond was alive. But what I felt for Vincent was a little different. He pulled back from me and looked into my eyes, as though searching for something.

"I've wanted to kiss you for some time now." he confessed.

"Then do it again…..please?"

He leaned down and kissed me once again. His cloak enveloped us both and I wrapped my arms around him. When we separated I was breathing heavily against his chest.

"At first I did not understand my feelings towards you."

"And now?" He asked me.

I fisted my hands in his tunic.

"Now I do understand. At first it felt strange but now it just feels right." I answered.

He lifted my face and I looked into those eyes. His eyes were begging me to tell him more.

"And I…..I have fallen in love with you Vincent Valentine." I admitted.

He nodded and pulled my body to his. He brushed my hair behind my ear and then kissed me again. I closed my eyes and his tongue slipped into my mouth. He tasted like sweet wine and I moaned. I heard a clink of metal and knew he had take his arm guard off. I felt his skin on mine and held him tighter. He lifted me into his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I started to work on the buckles of his cloak. I had always wondered why he had so many. The cloak fell to the ground and he laid me upon it. He kissed my lips again and then made his way down my jaw to my neck. I gasped and then started to take off his clothing. The second I saw his chest I gasped.

"Vincent….."

He sat back and I sat up. I gently touched his chest. There were large scars upon it.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Hojo." was all he said.

"He did this to you?"

He nodded and I lightly traced one of the scars.

"What sort of monster would do this to another living being?" I whispered.

He did not respond and I looked at him. I touched his face and he looked into my eyes.

"Kiss me Vincent." I said.

He obliged and took off my tunic.

"I was right…..you are indeed beautiful." he said.

I smiled and pulled him down on me. The feeling of his weight on me was magnificent! He started to kiss my neck again and I sighed. He started to suck and I arched my body. I could feel his hardness against me and I felt heat pool in my lower region. He looked back into my eyes and I touched his face. I saw a small smile on his face, it was the first I had ever seen. This only made me smile before pulling his lips back down to mine. His tongue curled around mine and I undid the buckle of his trousers. I pushed them down and felt his hard length come free. He shuddered when I stroked him and he grabbed my hand. He pinned both of them above me and looked at me.

"I don't think so Silver."

He called me Silver for short. He leaned forward but dodged my lips to kiss my neck. I gasped and tried to break free of his hands, but he was far stronger than I.

"Impatient." he muttered.

I smirked.

"Always." I whispered.

He chuckled darkly and kissed my lips. He pulled my trousers off and I felt him against me.

"Vincent please…." I begged.

He did not respond as usual. He reached down with his free hand and rubbed me.

"Oh!"

He continued this until I hook my leg over his and forced him onto his back. He looked surprised and I smirked.

"Now it is my turn." I said.

He put his hands behind his head and waited. I smiled and started to rub myself against him. He closed his eyes and after a while his lips parted. I rubbed a little harder and he moaned. Vincent was a hardened warrior, being able to make him moan increased my own pleasure. I placed both my hands on his chest and went a little bit faster. When he opened his eyes again I saw only lust. He sat up and wrapped his arm around me. He looked deep into my eyes and lifted me. As he set me back down, his rigid length slid into me. I threw my head back and he continued to lower me. Eventually he pushed me down and I cried out.

"Have I hurt you?" he asked me.

It took me a few seconds to respond.

"No." I whispered.

He nodded and gave me a tender kiss. He slowly began to thrust up into my body. I knotted my fingers in his long hair and kissed him harder. He started to move me and after a bit I moved on my own. Apart from our moans, the only sounds were the running water and small waterfall. I pulled back and kissed his neck.

"Silivrenniel…."

He hardly ever used my full name. I knew he was enjoying it though. I moved a little faster and sucked lightly. He growled and threw me back. He hovered over me and then crashed his lips to mine again. I put my arms around him and he thrusted hard. I moaned loudly and my nails raked his back. He ran his hand down my leg and lifted it so he could go deeper. I leaned forward and kissed his shoulder before falling back down. His thrusts were hard and long, hitting that one spot within me that had me seeing stars.

"Vincent….Vincent…." I moaned.

He silenced me by kissing me and thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I clasped his forearms as he went faster and harder, if that was even possible. Despite his strength he was gentle with me.

"Vincent….I…."

I tightened around his manhood and came hard. But he was not done with me, he turned me on my side. He laid behind me and then entered me again. He reached in front of me and took one of my breasts in his hand. He squeezed gently and ran his thumb over my nipple.

"Oh!"

He moved my hair aside and ravished my neck. I covered his hand with mine and he entwined out fingers.

Vincent's POV

I took her hand in mine and continued to pound into her. She was squeezing my hand tightly and she tilted her head. I kissed her soft lips and tasted her tongue on mine. She moaned into my mouth and brought our hands up to her chest. I could feel her heading towards an orgasm and I wouldn't last much longer. She stopped kissing me and tilted her head back.

"Look at me!" I said.

She opened her eyes and looked into mine. With one more thrust she came around me again.

Silivrenniel's POV

I came a second time and he continued thrusting. I reached behind me and turned his lips to mine and kissed him as hard as I could. With one last hard thrust I felt him fill me. I pulled back slightly and stroked his cheek. I wanted to tell him I loved him, but instead I just gave him another kiss. He put his hand on my face and pulled out of me. I pulled back a bit and took a deep breath.

"Now I know why you wanted me." I breathed.

"Good."

He rolled onto his back with closed eyes. I looked at his handsome face and lifted myself up. I rested my head on his strong chest and he took a deep breath. He wrapped his arm around me and I stroked his chest.

"Vincent I….."

He gave me a light squeeze.

"I know." he told me.

I smiled and closed my eyes. He moved his cloak so it covered us both and I looked up. His eyes were on me and I smiled more.

"Do you?" I asked.

He kissed my forehead before saying,

"I do. Always."

I kissed his lips again and again. I had Vincent and he would always have me.


	2. Chapter 2

All I remembered was a very large winged creature protecting me. And when I woke up I was in bed. I had not been trying to get hurt. Apparently Vincent thought I was. He would not even look at me and I felt a little bad. I would not be able to leave the bed for a few days and for the first two, Vincent did not even come to see me. The last day of bed rest I was in tears. The moon was clouded and my room was left in darkness. I was crying so hard I did not even hear the door open. It was when I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder that I stopped crying. I turned and looked into the crimson eyes I loved so much. They were full of regret. The only time I saw emotion was when I looked into his eyes. I sat up and he looked down.

"Forgive me…." he looked up suddenly. "I was reckless. I should have thought more about how you would be affected if I had….."

"Don't even say it." he said roughly.

I was a little surprised by how rough he sounded.

"Say what?"

He looked into my eyes again.

"You know what."

He stood up to walk away and I jumped up.

"Vincent wait…..ah!"

I fell to the ground in pain. Vincent lifted me up and put me back into the bed.

"Why would you be so stupid Silivrenniel!?"

I looked up at his angry eyes.

"Vincent?"

He turned away.

"I won't lose you the way I lost her."

I looked down.

"You speak of Lucrecia." I said.

"I lost her to Hojo many years ago. She made me what I am to save me. I don't care what I have to do…..I won't lose you!"

I looked up and his face was only a few inches from mine.

"It was you? That…winged….it was you? But how?" I asked.

He looked away but I took his hand.

"Lucrecia put chaos cells into my body to save me, after Hojo shot me. I went to him, demanding to know why Lucrecia was so sick. He…..had been using her and her unborn child as an experiment."

I gasped.

"His own wife and child?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I should've tried to stop her that day….but I didn't. I let her go…and this is my punishment." he said.

Tears welled in my eyes and I gently turned his face towards mine.

"You confronted Hojo for her. I think…she would be happy to know you were concerned for her." I said.

He closed his eyes.

"In the end it didn't matter. I couldn't save her."

I moved forward and wrapped my arms around him.

"But you tried! All anyone can do is try! Do not blame yourself Vincent, please! I cannot bear to see you so tortured. And I know Lucrecia would not want to see you like this either." I said.

He inhaled sharply but I would not let him go. I held him tighter and shut my eyes.

"We cannot change the past, we can only shape the future." I looked up at him. "Let us shape our future together." I said.

He opened his eyes and stared into mine.

"I know I could never take Lucrecia's place, and I would not want to. All I want…..is for you to be happy. I want you to live your life with happiness and love."

I pulled away so I could hide my tears.

"I know I never say it, but I love you! I do not expect you to say it back because I already know you love me too. Which is why seeing you in so much pain over her death and what happened to me…."

I was cut off when he suddenly pulled me to his chest. My eyes widened and I gasped. He held me there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. I was not complaining though. It was rare for Vincent to show so much emotion, other then when we made love. I slowly closed my eyes and relaxed in his arms.

"I'm sorry Silver. I know at times I can be…..cold hearted. And I don't know what would become of me if I lost you. I never meant to hurt you by staying away." he said.

Vincent had never spoken so much before. At least not in the same day or hour. Then he said something I never dreamed he would.

"I love you."

I gasped and looked back into his eyes.

"You said…."

He smashed his lips to mine and I wound my arms around him. I pulled him onto the bed and then pushed him down. He wrapped an arm around me and then rested his hand between my shoulder blades. I pulled back slightly so I could see the desire in his eyes. I sat up and removed his cloak and tunic. I ran my fingers down that strong chest of his and kissed every inch. My fingers danced over his abdomen and he suddenly sat up. He stroked my cheek and then slid my dress down my shoulder. He kissed my neck and then my shoulder.

"I want…" he stopped.

I lifted his face and looked into his eyes.

"Tell me." I whispered.

"I want to show you." he said.

I stroked his cheek.

"Show me what?"

He took my hand.

"How much you mean to me." he said.

"Hm?"

He laid me back and removed the white dress I wore. He ran his fingers down the side of my body and then followed that trail with his lips. He left open mouthed kisses down my body and in those spots I felt as though I was burning. The last time we had done this, he was gentle but this time…..something was different. He was taking his time. I smiled to myself knowing that this was Vincent's way of telling me how much he loved me.

"Vincent you…"

He put his finger to my lips to silence me. He looked into my eyes.

"Yes I do. I have to show you." he said.

I had never heard his voice so soft before. I kissed his finger and then nodded. He went back to kissing every part of my body he could. When his lips reached my breast I slowly closed my eyes. I lifted my hand to his shoulder and he stopped. I opened my eyes with a smile.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

His eyes seemed to smile at me and he kissed back up my body. When he reached my lips again he kissed me softly and yet passionately. He traced my lips with his tongue and then slid through them. He pulled back a bit and rested his forehead against mine. His hand came to a rest on my face and I covered it with my own. He removed his trousers and lowered his hips to mine. He was pressing against my stomach and I sighed.

"I never thought of you as a replacement for anyone. Since that first time…..the only thing I thought you were…..was my happiness. My freedom, my life…..and my love." he said.

I had never heard him say such things before.

Vincent's POV

I never told anyone things like that. But Silivrenniel needed to know how much she meant to me. I couldn't make the same mistakes I made with Lucrecia. If I lost Silivrenniel….that would be the last straw. My nose rubbed against hers before her lips were on mine again. She moaned and I pushed myself inside her. She was the first woman I'd ever done this with, and she would be the only one. She was…..everything I wasn't. Selfless, warm and trusting. She loved everything and everyone around her. Although I knew her love for me was special. That I had a place in her heart no one else did. She never pushed me to talk about things, she just seemed to know. I didn't need to hide anything from her, I could trust her. I moved slowly and continued to kiss her soft lips. Feeling her soft body beneath mine was a pleasure I'd always enjoy. Whatever power she held over me, was one I would never fight. She shivered lightly and I looked at her in concern.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She smiled and shook her head. She ran her thin fingers down my arm and then looked at me again.

"I just never thought you could be so patient and gentle." she whispered.

"I'm usually not. But for you….."

_ I would gladly be anything._

"I know."

She would never cease to amaze me. I kissed her lips again and moved a bit faster. She started to moan again and I wanted to hear more. I slowly started to kiss her throat and then across her chest. She gently ran her hands down my back and then up my chest, then wound them around my neck. When she shivered again I threw my cloak around us. She kissed my shoulder and then my lips found hers once more. I wrapped one arm around her and lifted her to me.

"Oh…"

I kissed her neck softly and she lifted my face to hers. I laid her down, but kept moving. She touched my face with her fingertips and stared into my eyes. I reached down and began to rub her. She threw her head back and I moaned as she tightened around me. She pulled my lips to hers and kissed me hard before she came around me. I came with her and we came down from our high together. She had me lie across her body and I took a deep breath. The scent of roses, her scent, filled me and I smiled a bit.

"Vincent?"

I looked up at her.

"I love you."

I couldn't find a way to say it. I wanted to, but I couldn't. She just smiled.

"I know you do too. I can feel it when you look at me. And I know how much you love me. You never needed to show me that for me to know, but I am happy you did all the same." she whispered.

I kissed her lips one last time.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't help but watch her. She was so peaceful and at ease when she slept. I stroked her cheek gently and she smiled. I smirked as she rolled over and wrapped her arms around me. She was so very beautiful, so untouched by the evil of the world. I looked out the window at the moon. I wondered what would happen in the coming days. As long as I had her with me, I would face anything. She stirred and I looked down at her. She moved her leg so it wrapped around one of mine and she sighed. The feeling of her body wrapping around mine made me want her again. I sat up a bit and looked out at the moon again.

"Still awake?"

I looked down at her. Her eyes were closed but there was a smile on her face.

"I couldn't sleep, no." I answered.

She sat up and looked at me with concern.

"Vincent what's wrong? Look at me."

I looked into her eyes and she nodded.

"You still worry for me. And yet there is something more." she said.

I cast my eyes down and she chuckled.

"You know you cannot lie with your eyes. Not to me Vincent. You never could." she whispered.

I slowly looked back into her eyes. An amused smile came to her lips.

"Ah I see. But Vincent you had me only a few hours ago." she said.

I nodded and she leaned closer.

"But I know you are never satisfied. And I want you too." she whispered.

I leaned down to kiss her but she stopped me. She gave me a mischievous smile and went into the bathroom. I heard running water and smirked. I wrapped a sheet around my hips and followed her. I saw her silhouette behind a screen and she turned.

"I did not fill that tub for me alone." she said.

I nodded and stepped into the water. I watched her behind the screen. She let her long dark hair fall down her body. She shook it out and I felt a very strong desire begin to grow within me. As she came out I took in the sight of her. Her naked body slowly walking into the water. She came to me and straddle me.

"Put your hands on me Vincent." she whispered.

I did as she asked and put my hands on her hips. She looked into my eyes and stroked my cheek with her thin fingers.

"Close your eyes." she murmured.

I closed my eyes and her fingers ghosted over my lips and down my throat to my chest. I sighed and I knew she was smiling. Any sound she could get from me made her smile. Her fingers spread out over my chest and her free hand lightly went down my arm. She took my hand and entwined our fingers. I could feel her hair on my chest as she leaned closer.

"What do you want me to do Vincent?"

I opened my eyes. Hoping she would see the desire within them. She smiled and nodded. She began to rub against me and I squeezed her hand. The hand on my chest slowly went up to my shoulder and there it stayed. I brought my free hand to her waist and stroked the skin with my thumb. She sighed and I opened my eyes. Hers were closed and her lips were parted. I put my hand between her shoulders and pushed her to me. Her eyes flew open and I looked at her lovely full lips. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers. I touched every inch of her that I could. She continued to rub against me until I more aroused than I had ever been in my long life. I pushed my tongue into her mouth, eager for her taste. She moaned and her breasts rubbed against my chest. I moaned loudly and kissed her harder. She stopped moving and I started to move her myself.

"Vincent….yes!"

I switched our positions and hovered over her. I spread her legs and rubbed against her. She moaned and her head fell back. I pushed inside her but only a little.

"Please do not tease me." she begged.

_ But I love to tease you Silver._

And I continued to do so. I would dip in a bit only pull back out. Finally she opened her eyes. They were wild and full of desire. She wrapped her leg around mine and brought me to my knees. She sank into the water with me wrapped her arms around me.

"If you tease me any longer, I may just have to force you down and have my way with you."

I raised my brows and she smiled.

"Perhaps next time I will. But now…." she leaned to my ear. "Love me. Love me hard." she whispered.

The sound of her voice made my control snap. I grabbed her and shoved myself inside her. She cried out and her body shook slightly, but then a smile came to her face.

"Is that what you wanted Silver?" I asked her.

She brought her forehead to mine.

"Oh yes. Now keep going Vincent."

I nodded and gave her what she wanted. Me.

Silivrenniel's POV

He moved me back and forth so I could adjust to the size of him. I was always amazed by how perfectly he fit me. He stroked every inch of me with every move and every thrust he made. He held my body close to his in a close embrace every time. He looked up at me and I kissed his lips. Soon he started to move me up and down. He had always been far stronger than any normal human. He lifted me as though I were no heavier than a feather. Even though my kind were generally thinner and lighter than humans, Vincent made me feel like I weighed nothing at all.

His tongue curled around mine and I moaned into his mouth. I brought my hands to his face and stroked his cheeks with my thumbs. He pulled away to kiss down my jaw. He sucked on my neck and I gasped. He scraped his teeth on my skin and I craned my neck so he could have better access. Vincent had never done this to me before but I was thoroughly enjoying it. He was being gentle with me that I knew. Eventually I would want him to be rough, but for right now gentle was enough. Soon he had me moaning so loudly I thought everyone in the city would hear me. He thrusted hard one last time, biting down where my shoulder and neck met. We both came hard at the same time and I felt my essence mixing with his.

"Silver…."

He gently kissed the place where he had bitten.

"Hmmm….Vincent…."

I heard him chuckle a bit and then looked into my eyes. He stroked my face and I rested my forehead against his hard chest. The water had grown cold but Vincent was still very warm. He wrapped his strong arms around me and sighed.

"Never doubt that I….love you." he said.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

"And I love you."

He lifted my face and gave me a small smile.

"I know I don't say it enough. And I know I don't talk to you enough. I'm sorry."

I smiled and brought his forehead to mine.

"That fact that you can be this way with me is enough. Knowing you trust me and love me is all I need. In the year and a half we have been together you never talk to anyone unless you must. This lets me know that I truly am special to you. Never apologize to me for those things. I know you are a man of few words. Never change who you are. Because I love you just the way you are now." I whispered.

"Thank you." was all he said.

I smiled and relaxed in the arms of the man I loved.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't know whether Reno was really that stupid, or he thought it was cute.

"Come on share a little dance with me Sel."

I rolled my eyes. I hated his nickname for me.

"You know my boyfriend would tear your face off. Not to mention what I could do. Have you forgotten what I am?" I said calmly.

Reno looked around.

"I don't see him."

I smirked. Reno was an idiot but he was still my friend.

"That doesn't mean he isn't watching. And even though you're my friend, I wouldn't stop him from beating you into the ground." I said.

He laughed and fell down into the seat next to me. He draped his arm over my shoulder and I shook my head.

"I still don't see how he won and got you before I did Sel."

I was about to answer, but that deep voice I loved so much answered first.

"She was never a prize."

I looked up into the crimson eyes of Vincent Valentine. I smiled and he glared at Reno.

"And since when is it alright for you to have an arm around Selena?" he asked.

"Relax Vincent. He's just a little drunk." I said.

Reno laughed and I shoved him. This caused him to fall off the chair.

"Hey Rude! Be a dear and clean up the mess."

Rude nodded and I walked into Vincent's arms.

"One day I'm going to hit him."

I chuckled and leaned into his chest.

"I won't stop you. But he is my friend so don't kill him."

He didn't answer and I didn't mind. Vincent was a man of few words. Just the way I liked my men. I grabbed the front of his cloak and pulled his lips down to mine. Vincent was tall so I could wear my heels without making him feel awkward. I heard Reno whistle. Vincent growled and started to go forward but I stopped him. I'd had a special punishment designed for Reno. I looked at Rude and Cloud and nodded.

"Just watch."

I took Vincent's hand and Cloud and Rude picked up Reno. I followed them and they brought Reno to a hook. They attached him to it and we started to push him around.

"Hey come on! It was a joke! Rude!"

Rude was too busy laughing. Even Vincent was laughing softly at the sight of Reno swinging around. We had attached the hook to his pants so if he tried to get away he would be running around with his ass showing. We all knew he didn't wear underwear.

"Later Reno." I said.

I took Vincent's hand and led him upstairs. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

He smirked and touched my face.

"My meeting with Reeve ran a little late. I'm sorry." he said.

I leaned in close and whispered.

"You're going to have to make it up to me. Especially for planning that whole thing for Reno. I did that for you, you know. Happy Birthday Vincent." I whispered.

Vincent's POV

She'd done all that for me? Normally her gift to me was…..private. But to use Reno like that was hysterical. I roughly pulled her body to mine and she smiled more.

"I'm glad you liked it." she said.

I growled before kissing her lips. Even though she knew all I needed was her, I had enjoyed the Reno gift. She backed me into a wall and I grunted. She never was gentle. I grabbed her and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I thrust my tongue into her mouth. We probably would have continued right there, were it not for Cloud and Tifa.

"Whoa!"

Selena pulled back from me, her normally chocolate brown eyes gone dark. I carried her to her room and locked the door before slamming her against it.

"So you want it rough tonight hmm? I think that can be arranged. Are you ready for part two of your gift?" she purred.

Selena had always been the talker in our relationship. I lifted her leg to and gripped her thigh. I attacked her neck and nipped at the soft skin.

"Hmmmm Vincent!"

She pushed me back and then onto the bed. She straddled me and placed her hands firmly on my chest. I smiled up at her and she raised a brow.

"Is that a smile I see Mr. Valentine?" she teased.

I sat up suddenly and wrapped my arms around her.

"Indeed it is Miss Rivers." I growled.

She chuckled and started to grind against me. She removed my cloak and I closed my eyes and she started to undo all the buckles that held my shirt and pants together.

"Why do you have so many damn buckles?!" She growled.

I chuckled.

"Because I enjoy watching you undo them." I answered.

"In that case…."

She started to go a little slower. As she opened the buckles her nails scraped down my skin, leaving red lines. I groaned as she reached the bulge in my pants.

"Hmm what have we here?"

"Damn it Selena! You know what happens when you tease me." I hissed.

"Exactly."

She kissed me through my pants and I clutched the sheets. She undid all the buckles and dragged my pants slowly over me. She knew exactly what she was doing and I planned to hold out for as long as I could.

"My, my, my! We have gained some self control." she said.

I growled at her and she kissed me. I threw my head back and she took me in her hand.

"I wonder what would happen if I did this…"

She pumped her hand along me and elicited a moan from me.

"Oh! I do like that sound coming from you."

She did it again and again. I couldn't hold back and I came in her hand. I was breathing hard and she was just smiling at me. I watched her as she leaned down and licked along my shaft. Her eyes always on me. She always reminded me of a cat the way she watched me. When she was done she kissed her way up my body to my throat. She took her time there.

"Selena…."

She lowered herself down on me and I gasped. I hadn't realized how ready she was. She was tight around me as she sank down. Once her skin touched mine she let out a deep breath.

"Why are you stopping? You know I hate it when you do that." I said.

"Well of you weren't as big as you are I could start right away." she murmured.

I chuckled and wrapped my arm around her.

"Tell me when you're ready."

She raised her brow.

"I don't get a little treat?" she asked.

I chuckled and craned my neck.

"Go ahead then."

She smiled and started to kiss my neck. I smiled when she sank her teeth into me. I let out a sigh mixed with a moan and started to thrust up. I felt my blood run down my neck only for Selena to lick it up again.

"You always did taste sweet. Even though act sour." she murmured.

"Good to know." I breathed.

She ran her tongue over the bite to close it off. She began to move her hips with mine. She kissed me and I could taste the blood on her lips. I found it strangely erotic.

Selena's POV

Vincent never did mind what I was. He had his own demons inside of him. But I loved him all the same. He pushed me onto my back and started to pound into me. He knew I liked it rough.

"Yes! Yes! More Vincent!" I begged.

He crashed his mouth to mine and went faster. I was so close! All he needed to do was…

His bit at my neck. He knew how to finish me. Though he never drew my blood, that was my thing. I screamed his name and came hard and long. He thrusted hard a few more times before spilling his hot seed into my body. He rested his forehead against my chest and took a deep breath.

"Look at me love." I said.

He looked up to meet my eyes. I twirled my finger around one raven lock and smiled.

"Did you enjoy it?" I asked.

He laid across me, something he liked to do.

"I enjoy you every time we do this. You know that." He whispered.

I ran my fingers from the roots of his hair to the ends.

"And I know this relaxes you. Or did you not want to relax?"

"Hmm….I need relaxation now. So that later I can have you again."

I laughed and then saw a flash of red outside the window. It was Reno! I didn't want Vincent to be stressed or get upset so I flipped him off and then pulled the drapes.

"Something wrong?" He asked me.

I continued to try and relax him.

"Not at all." I answered.

_ Just that later I'm going to kill Reno. But hey it's no problem._

"Everything is perfect. Just you and I." I told him.

He settled his head back on my chest and hummed a response.


	5. Chapter 5

I had to wonder how I'd ended up in this position. Hanging off the Mako cannon. I looked down at Yuffie who was freaking out so to speak. Reno and Rude were in position to save me, nor were Tseng and Elena. My hand was slipping and the rain wasn't helping me at all.

"Selena!"

I looked at Cloud. He was reaching for me. I reached for him but he was too far away.

"You're going to have to jump!" He called.

I slowly looked down.

"Selena don't look down! Come on just look at me! You can do it!"

Cloud was my friend and I trusted him, I didn't trust myself. I didn't have much of a choice though. I nodded and started to swing myself back and forth. I hoped if I had enough momentum I would have a better chance. I swung forward and let go. Cloud stretched his arm further but I still fell.

"NO!"

Cloud jumped down but I was falling too fast. I looked down towards the ground but then a swirl of red came forward. I was surrounded by it and then I saw Vincent's face.

"Vincent!"

He didn't smile and he looked a bit angry. I knew I was going to get an ear full later. We touched the ground and as I tried to leave his arms, he held me tighter.

"You're not going anywhere." he growled.

I challenged him with a glare.

"I have to make sure Cloud's alright!" I snapped.

He turned his body so I could see Cloud. He walked over and set me down in front of him.

"Take her home." he said.

Cloud looked from me to Vincent. I looked at Vincent. There was anger in his eyes.

"We will talk when I get back." he said in a low voice.

He walked away and I took a step towards him.

"Don't follow me Selena!" He called back.

I stopped and he disappeared from my sight. I was thankful for the rain then. No one else would be able to see my tears now. I walked back to Cloud and got on the back of his bike.

"He just needs time to cool off. He'll be fine, that's just the way Vincent is." Cloud said.

I appreciated that he was trying to cheer me up but it wasn't working. He took me back and I got off the bike. There was a light on in my living room. I sighed knowing Vincent was there already.

"You gonna be alright?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I know Tifa wants to know you're okay. Go on Cloud."

"Hope everything goes okay. For your sake and his."

He started his bike and then ran off. I took a deep breath then walked up the steps and through the door. Vincent was sitting in a chair with two glasses of red wine on the table.

"I thought you were made at me." I said.

"I am! I had this set up before I went and found you dangling of the Mako cannon."

I looked down and saw a little black box on the table. My eyes went wide.

"Vincent is that…."

He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Yeah it is. You know I'm not good at expressing emotions. That was why I wanted to make this special. But my mood was ruined when I saw how close you were to death. You should take a bath and change your cloths before you get sick. I'll see you tomorrow."

He walked out the door. My heart was pounding in my chest. I knew what I had to do. I yanked the door open and ran out into the rain. I saw Vincent and called his name. He turned around and I crashed into his arms.

"I was up there for you!"

I looked up at him and he seemed confused.

"I saw Hojo up there! I wanted to kill him because I know what he did to you thirty years ago! I wasn't planning on dangling from the Mako Cannon! I love you too much to leave you. I hate Hojo for what he did to you! I only wanted that for you. Then when that thing shook I fell. I was lucky to grab hold of the cannon. I don't expect you to want to marry me anymore but you needed to know my reasons for doing what I did. I love you Vincent Valentine! Nothing will change that."

I walked away before he could. I didn't need the pain of seeing him walk away. I only made it half way up the steps when someone came up behind me. I didn't need to ask who or see who to know who.

"Never walk away from me Selena."

I turned and threw my arms around him.

"I love you." he murmured.

I kissed his warm, wet lips and he backed me up against the door. His hands on either side of me, blocking off any escape. Thunder cracked across the sky Vincent and I both turned. Another flash and I smiled.

Vincent's POV

I looked down at her. Her long hair clinging to her skin. Her shirt was drenched and clinging to her body in such a delicious way. I turned to face her and she looked up at me. She raised her brow and I brought my hands to her waist. I could find no words for her. I stared down at her body and then looked into her eyes. I traced my finger over her lips and the stroked her cheek.

"We should go inside, before you catch a cold." I said.

She nodded and we went back inside. Both of us were soaked to the bone. It didn't effect me as it would her. I took her back in my arms and looked her up and down.

"If you leave those on you'll get sick." I whispered.

She smiled a bit.

"Perhaps you can help me remove them. And I'll help you remove yours." she said.

I nodded and lifted her shirt up. I tossed it over stair rail and then looked back at her. I immediately forgot what I was doing. Rain drops were running down her skin. I shook my head and moved her hair behind her shoulders and removed her bra. She kept her eyes on the ground. This was not the first time I'd seen her naked and I knew it wouldn't be the last. And yet something about this moment was different from all those other times. I unbuckled her belt and pants and slid them down her legs. She slowly reached up to my cloak. She never looked into my eyes as she removed my clothing piece by piece.

Selena's POV

He was not as wet as I was, but there were still droplets of water all across his chest. I looked up into his eyes and then leaned forward to kiss them all away. He stayed completely still though I knew he wanted to hold me. While I kissed his chest my hands went down lowers. I undid the buckles of his pants and then slid them down. He stepped out of his boots and then took my face in his hands. He dropped his mouth to mine and I moaned. When I shivered he pulled my body to his for warmth. I could feel him becoming more and more aroused as we kissed. I started to shiver again and Vincent steered me towards the bathroom. He turned on the shower and then pushed me inside. He joined me and at first the water was cold, but then as it warmed I smiled. I reached down and grabbed him between the legs.

"Selena!"

I smiled and looked at his neck. I wanted to bite him like I usually did, but I knew this time was different. He looked at me with a raised brow.

"Since when do you not ask for a treat?" he asked me.

I shrugged and kissed his lips again. Steam filled the room and he back me against the wall of the shower. I gasped as he kissed beneath my ear. He nibbled the lobe and I pulled his body closer to mine. I could feel him rubbing against me and I grabbed him. He grunted and bucked in my hand. I smiled and gave him a few pumps before positioning him at my opening. He pushed forward and I buried my face in his shoulder. He slammed into me and I cried out.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked me.

I shook my head and he began moving on me. I kissed his lips and then his neck.

"I know you want to Selena. It's alright." He said.

I couldn't help it and I sank my teeth into his skin. He moaned and I saw the blood run down his back. I sucked a bit before bending down to lick up the blood that had flowed down. He pulled my lips to his and kissed me hard.

Vincent's POV

I could still feel the blood flowing down my body but I needed to kiss her. When I let her go she went back to what she was doing. She ran her hands up my back licked over my neck. She kissed the spot where she bit me and then looked into my eyes. I slammed into her again and again until I felt her tighten around me. I groaned and she cried out as she climaxed. I followed her only seconds after. The room was filled with steam and I looked into her eyes.

"Marry me?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"Yes."

I gave her a smile and kissed her again. I finally had what I wanted in life. And I would never let it go.


	6. Chapter 6

I hardly ever saw Vincent so peaceful. I smiled and moved a lock of hair from his face. I knew that he was always battling Chaos within him. He was so strong and he had faced so much. I leaned down and kissed him softly.

"You've always been stronger than Chaos Vincent. You always will be. And I'll always be here to help you." I whispered.

I kissed his forehead before getting out of bed. I went downstairs and started to cook, this of course woke some of the other Turks. Including Reno.

"Something smells good!"

I grabbed him and held a finger to my lips.

"You wake up Vincent and I'll put you on the hook for a month!" I hissed.

He held up his hands in surrender and I nodded. I gave them their food before bringing Vincent's to him. He wasn't in bed when I got there. I frowned and set the plate down on the table.

"Vincent?"

I walked back outside and hear Reno downstairs.

"She brought the food up to you. How'd you get so lucky?"

"I don't talk like you do." Vincent said.

I smiled to myself and went back into the room. I heard someone leave and I walked to the window. It was Vincent. I was disappointed because I had something important to tell him.

"Yo Sel!"

I opened the door for Reno.

"Didn't he eat anything?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"He said he needed to go away for a few hours. Said he had some issues to work through. He said he'd be back tonight though. He told me to tell you because he didn't want you to worry or follow him."

I grabbed Reno and pulled him inside.

"I know where he went. But how can he think I won't go after him? Every time he goes he suffers!"

"Uh why are you telling me this?"

"Because I need to rant and you're the only one around. Plus I ranted to Rude last time!"

He groaned and I started to pace back and forth.

"I know he'll always love her and I would never try to change that…."

Vincent's POV

I looked at Lucrecia and then my phone rang. I opened it and the first thing I heard was Selena's voice.

_ "I'm grateful to her anyway! She saved his life, she loved him. She made him happy for years before I met him. I wish he would….let me visit her with him. So that I…..can thank her for everything she did. I know she helps him deal with Chaos. And I try to help him too. I just…..sometimes I feel left out. I know Vincent loves me, he doesn't say but I know. And that's enough for me. But sometimes it feels like he doesn't trust me."_

My heart sank and I sighed. I had no idea she felt that way.

_ "Even if we were silent during the entire trip that would be fine. I just want him to know that I'm always here for him. You remember Reno! The last time Chaos tried to control him I was there. Even though everyone told me to stay away, I knew he would never hurt me. Sometimes, I see what happened to him in the past, in my dreams." _My eyes widened. _"Sometimes I think it's Lucrecia showing me these things. Though I'll admit I don't know why. I don't know what to do Reno."_

There was a silence before Reno spoke.

_ "Talk to him. I know he doesn't talk but he listens. I'll give him that, he's a good listener. And though I hate to admit it…..he does love you Sel. I think if you ask him to talk __**he'll listen**__."_

I knew that last part was meant for me to hear. I heard a whisper and looked up.

"Lucrecia?"

_ Go to her._

I hung up the phone and nodded.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Selena's POV

I was still ranting to Reno when Vincent came in. It was then I noticed the cell phone in Reno's hand. My eyes went wide and I lunged at him.

"Reno that conversation was meant to be confidential!" I shouted.

"Selena can we talk?" Vincent asked.

I looked over at Vincent. I let go of Reno's throat and nodded. Reno left and then Vincent locked the door.

"I know I wasn't meant to hear, but I did. Selena I didn't know you felt that way."

I looked down a little ashamed.

"I also heard what you said about Lucrecia."

Tears started to fall down my face. I tried to keep my voice calm as I spoke.

"I shouldn't have said…..I didn't know that Reno had the phone out. It's just that sometimes I feel like you don't trust me Vincent." I said.

I heard him walk forward and then he lifted my face.

"I do trust you Selena. And I know don't talk to you as much as I should. But Selena….Lucrecia is my past." I looked into his eyes. "You are my present and my future."

I smiled and then threw my arms around him. Tears flowed down my cheeks and he held me tight in his strong arms.

"I love you Selena." he said.

I gasped and then held him tighter.

"I love you too Vincent."

He pulled back so he could kiss my lips. His tongue delved into my mouth and I moaned. He lifted me into his arms and carried me over to the couch. We weren't going to make it to the bed this time. He gently lay me down, gazing into my eyes all the while. He removed his gauntlet and I reached up to his chest. I removed his cloak and let it fall to the floor. I stopped suddenly.

"Wait! Did you lock the door?"

He nodded.

"Did you close the blinds?"

He shook his head.

"Do it. In case Reno decides to take a ride on the hook."

He seemed confused but he did as I asked. He came back to me and reattached his lips to mine. I started to work at the buckles on his shirt, touching every bit of skin I exposed. The second his neck was exposed I bit him. He gasped but I knew he enjoyed this.

"Selena…"

I closed the wound and then put my hand over his chest.

"The proto materia…she put it inside you right?"

He nodded and I leaned forward and kiss his chest.

"It's what helps me control Chaos." he said.

I looked up at him. He gave me a smile and leaned down to my ear.

"But Lucrecia and you are what keep me sane. Lucrecia is gone and you're still here. You're right I will always love her in a way. But you Selena, are the love of my life."

My heart skipped a beat and then I remembered.

"Vincent there's something you need to know."

"Hmm?"

I looked back into his eyes and said,

"I'm pregnant."

His eyes went wide and he looked down to my belly. He slowly put his hand over it and I smiled a little.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded happily. He gave me a bright smile and I smiled back. I kissed his lips hungrily and he responded just as eagerly. I pulled his body down on mine and placed my hands on his back. I was happy to be having his child, I loved him more than anything.

"Is it alright to do this?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded. He leaned down and kissed my neck before nipping. I gasped and he chuckled. I wanted him inside me. I reached down and rubbed him through his pants. He groaned loudly and I smiled. He sat back and practically ripped off his pants and boots. He yanked my pants and underwear down and pressed his thumb against my clit.

"Ah! V-Vincent!" I gasped.

"You know what happens when you do that. But tonight I plan on being very gentle. Because I don't want to hurt our…..our child."

I could hear the joy in his voice when he said those words. I smiled and touched his face.

"I'm glad you're happy."

He smiled small and slowly pushed inside me. I tipped my head back and savored the feeling. When he stopped his hand found my breast. He started to tease my nipple and I moaned loudly.

"Look into my eyes Selena." he said.

I looked into the crimson depths of his eyes and he started to move. He stroked every inch of me and I continued to stare into his eyes.

Vincent's POV

I stared into her beautiful green eyes. She was tight almost as though she were made only for me. I went slow and kissed down her jaw and neck to her chest. I kissed the base of her throat and went back to her neck. Her nails began to claw down my back and I hissed. I knew I was going to have red lines on my back tomorrow. I didn't care either way.

"Vincent faster!" she begged.

I went faster and she started to moan loudly. With each thrust her moans became higher and louder. As she tightened around me I began to moan.

"Selena….wait for me." I moaned.

She nodded and I buried my face in the crook of her neck. She tightened around me like a vice and she cried out as she came around me. I came with her and she started to breathe heavily.

"Are you alright?" I asked a little worried.

She smiled and nodded.

"That was by far the best I've ever had. Even with you and you've always been too good to be true." She said.

I chuckled and kissed her gently.

"I love you Selena. Never forget it."

She held onto me and whispered,

"I won't."


	7. Chapter 7

Vincent and I took shelter in an abandoned warehouse for the night. The sounds of gunfire and shouts outside made me sick.

"Crystal."

I looked at him. He handed me a blanket and I nodded in thanks. Instead of handing it to me he wrapped it around me.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"I'm sorry about your brother." he said.

I looked at him. He didn't look at me but I could tell he meant what he said. I sighed and a few tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I could've saved him."

"Don't do that to yourself. Trust me it doesn't help." he said.

I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my forehead against them.

"I should've never let him join the WRO. I knew this could happen and I still didn't stop him." I whispered.

Vincent put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. He never smiled but I knew he was being sympathetic.

"It's not easy to lose someone. But blaming yourself will only make it worse. Believe me I know. You need to learn to forgive yourself."

I leaned into him. We both cared for each other, but we never pursued each other. We worked together and there would have been too many complications. I looked into his eyes and we both started to lean forward. I stopped myself and shook my head.

"We agreed."

He pulled me to him.

"I changed my mind." he said.

I placed both my hands on his chest.

"Vincent we can't. It would cause problems."

"I've faced worse problems than what could come from us. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel what I feel."

I looked into those beautiful crimson orbs and opened my mouth. I couldn't deny what I felt. I crashed my mouth to his and he moaned. I unbuckled his cloak and pushed it off his shoulders. I could no longer deny him. I needed him!

Vincent's POV

After tonight I would never let Crystal go! Not for anything. I tunneled my hand into her silver hair and curled my tongue around hers. Her touch was cool on my skin as she removed my cloths. I unzipped the shirt she wore to reveal her bare breasts. I took both in my hands and squeezed gently.

"I've wanted you for so long Crystal." I growled.

A moan was my response. I licked up the valley of her breasts and then kissed to her neck. She ran her hands up my bare back and pulled me closer. I laid her down on my cloak and removed her pants and underwear.

"Why are your pants still on?" She asked me.

I smirked and unbuckled them before her. She ran her hand along my abdomen and I sighed. She finished unbuckling my pants and then slipped her hand inside. I closed my eyes when she cupped me.

"Hmmm someone's excited." she said.

_ If you only knew._

She pushed my pants down and then wrapped her hand around me. She pumped along me once.

"Does that feel good? I've never done this before, but Reno said…."

"Yes it feels good! And no more Reno talk. It spoils the mood." I said quickly.

She nodded and continued to pump her hand along me. She pushed me onto my back and then her hand left me. I looked down to see her close her mouth around me.

"Crystal!"

She sucked and licked me. I had never felt something so pleasurable. She kept going until I came. She swallowed all of it and then looked up at me.

"You're sure you've never done this before?" I asked her.

"Positive. Why?"

I shook my head and kissed her. She straddled me and started to rub against me. I grabbed her hips and showed her how to move against me. Eventually I let her go and reached up to her breasts. I rubbed my thumbs over her nipples. She threw her head back and moaned my name. Eventually I'd had enough. I need to be buried within her. I pushed her onto her back and parted her legs. She seemed nervous and I gave her a small smile.

"I'll be gentle, I promise."

She nodded and I started to push inside. Her lips parted and she closed her eyes. I thrust forward she tensed in pain.

"I'm sorry." I said.

She slowly relaxed and I tested her by moving a bit. She showed a bit of discomfort but soon it faded into pleasure. I nodded and started to move a bit more.

Crystal's POV

It did hurt at first, but then there was only pleasure. I closed my eyes and my back arched. This made him go deeper and I loved it.

"Oh Vincent! Mmmm!"

He kissed my lips and I clasped his forearms. He brought my leg up and gripped my thigh. This made him able to go deeper inside me.

"Oh my….oh!"

He was very gentle with me and yet so very passionate. He nipped at my neck and I smiled.

"I love you Vincent Valentine." I moaned.

He leaned close to my ear.

"I love you." he whispered.

Hearing him say the words caused an warm feeling to spread through my chest. I put my hands on his face and kissed his lips. He continued to pound into me and I moaned into his mouth. It felt so good and Vincent knew exactly where to touch and kiss me. I felt his fingers go down my back and then he put his hand on my hip. His tongue danced with mine and I knotted my fingers in his hair. He started to move faster and harder. I moaned louder and raked my nails down his back. He groaned and started to kiss my neck. His scraped his teeth along my skin and then his tongue. The pleasure was too much and I felt it building up inside me.

"Do you feel it? The pleasure building inside you? Don't fight it Crystal." he murmured.

His voice saying my name was it. With a cry of his name I came undone in his arms. I could feel him releasing himself within me. I was shaking a bit afterwards but there was still a smile on my face. I felt his fingers on my cheek and then his lips on mine. It was a gentle kiss, but it had all his emotions behind it.

"I'm never letting you go Crystal. I hope you can handle that."

I looked into those crimson eyes and smiled.

"Only if you can handle me being needy."

He chuckled and nodded.

"Of course."

I pulled his lips back down to mine again. He started getting hard again and I laughed.

"Speaking of needy…" I said.

He smiled a bit and I rolled him over and we started again.


	8. Chapter 8

Vincent's POV

It had been 2 years since Crystal and I had decided to be together. In that time she gave me a daughter. We named her Lucrecia at Crystal's behest. Lucrecia had my eyes and her mother's silver hair. I loved my daughter and kept her well away from Reno.

"You know a girl like that is gonna grow up to be a babe." he said to me.

That had earned him a punch in the face. I would never let my daughter date the likes of him. When Lucrecia was 2 she would follow Reno around. Crystal knew I didn't like it but she said even Reno wasn't a cradle robber. Reno was, surprisingly good with her. I began to trust him a little more.

"Yo Vincent! You may wanna help Rude. Lucrecia has his sunglasses."

I groaned and shook my head. I smiled to myself though, my daughter was too much like me. Lucrecia had Rude's sunglasses on and I chuckled. She looked at me and smiled.

"Daddy!"

She ran into my arms.

"Lucrecia I've told you about Rude's sunglasses. Now give them back please."

She held Rude's sunglasses out to him. He nodded and left.

"Did my baby take your sunglasses again Rude?"

I turned to look at Crystal. Rude left and I gave Lucrecia to her.

"Go find Reno and play. Tell him momma told him to keep you for 2 hours. Okay?"

She nodded and ran off.

"Reno! Play with me!"

"You better start running then! Because Reno Bear is back! Gwaaa!"

Crystal chuckled and then walked over to me.

"What the hell is a 'Reno Bear'?"

"She calls him that sometimes."

"She's too much like me for her own good. And too beautiful for her own good. Which is why I worry about Reno." I said.

She smiled.

"Reno would never do anything. She is only a child. Believe it or not Reno does have morals."

I growled as she grabbed me between the legs.

"So that's why you sent her off with Reno."

She smiled and started to massage me. I closed my eyes and she pushed me back onto the sofa. She straddled me and then started to grind against me. It had been far too long since I'd had her.

"I'm not going to be very patient tonight." I warned her.

She smiled and leaned down. The second her breasts touched my chest I moaned.

"Will you try and be patient? For me?"

I opened my eyes and grabbed her hips.

"I will try, but I can make you no promises." I growled.

She nodded and started to kiss me. I ran my hand up her back and then ran my fingers through her hair. She loved it when I did that. With my free hand I stroked my finger up to the top of her ear. She moaned loudly and then removed my cloak and began to unbuckle my shirt. I sat up so she could take it off me. She gazed down at my chest and smiled.

"Like what you see?" I asked her.

"After 2 years do you really have to ask me that?"

I smiled a bit and she trailed her fingers down my chest. I kept my eyes on her as she leaned down and started to kiss my chest. She'd always loved to do that. But I knew her ears were the most sensitive part on her body. I reached up touched her ears.

"Oh Vincent no not yet!" She begged.

I chuckled darkly but I stopped.

She unbuckled my pants and slowly pulled them down. I clenched my fists and sucked in a breath.

"Take my cloths off Vincent." she whispered.

I hadn't realized how close she was to my ear. I reached up and took off her jacket and shirt. Every time I saw her body it drove me insane. I kissed up her body and unclasped her bra. It fell to the ground and I took her breasts in my hands. She sighed and I ran my thumbs over her nipples, eliciting a moan. I smiled and sat up to kiss her neck while I worked on her belt. I laid her on her back so I could take off her pants. I felt her hand trail down my body to my erection. She stroked me and pushed me back. She pumped her hand along me and I moaned her name repeatedly.

Crystal's POV

I loved giving him so much pleasure. I continued to pump him until he begged me to stop. Once he regained his breath he grabbed me.

"As much as I love when you do that, I want to be inside you!" he growled.

I smiled and nodded. He pulled me onto his lap and started to kiss me slowly. His tongue stroke mine and I moaned. I brought his hand to my thigh and he moved his thumb along my skin. We slowly separated and he immediately kissed beneath my ear. As he moved down my neck I put my hand on the back of his head to keep him there. When I was satisfied I removed my hand. He looked back at me.

"You always have liked it when I did that."

I smiled.

"Are you done talking now? Or do I have to have my way with you?" I asked.

He growled and pinned me to the bed. I smirked and he pressed up against me. I sighed and he brought one hand down between us. He rubbed his head against me before dipping in. I was getting frustrated so when he dipped I pushed my hips forward and he sunk inside me.

"You're so impatient." He hissed.

I smiled sweet.

"Don't give me that innocent look. I'm going to have to punish you for that."

I gave him an evil smile.

"Oh no! Anything but that!" I said sarcastically.

He growled at me and started to ravish my neck. He wasn't moving, but I could feel him pulsing inside me. I moaned loudly and he nibbled my earlobe.

"Ah! Vincent!"

"Yes?" he asked.

I growled at him and he moved a bit. I gasped and he started to move more.

"Hold onto me." he commanded.

I did as he said and wrapped my arms around him. He thrusted hard and fast and I swore I saw stars.

Vincent's POV

I hadn't had her in so long I forgot to be at least a little patient. I went faster until she tightened around me and came. I came only seconds later. She slowly let go of me and laid there panting.

"I'm sorry I wasn't patient." I said.

I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Why do you think I told Reno to keep our daughter away for 2 hours?" she asked.

I smirked.

_ She always did plan ahead. _

"Give me at least 2 minutes and you can have me again." she whispered.

I groaned, I wanted her right that second. But because I loved her so much, I would wait.

"I will try and be as….patient as I can." I said.

She laughed softly and I kissed her.


End file.
